It's Time for Me to Fly
by Miah
Summary: The struggle for 18 to overcome Krillin's death


Ok, this is my second fic but hopefully not my last. It's a sad but somehow mysteriously romantic story of Krillin, 18, and Marron and...well read it and see for yourself. I think you'll like it. By the way I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters in this story so don't sue me. :) (Title taken from REO SPEEDWAGON, so giving credit where credit is due.)  
It's Time for Me to Fly  
Krillin and 18 just got back at about 8:00 or so from a dance club to meet Marron, who was being supervised by Gohan for the night. 18 had developed a respect for the other Z fighters and has now begun to develop a friendship with some of them, even though she was still wary of Vegeta from time to time.  
It had been the best night of 18's life, dancing dances from slow, relaxing songs to fast rumbas, but for some reason, Krillin wasn't feeling to good that day and didn't know why. He didn't say anything to 18 about it for fear it might ruin her fun.  
"Hey Krillin, 18!" Gohan said with such politeness.   
"Hi Gohan! Thanks for taking care of Marron while we were gone." Krillin replied. "What you been doing all this time?"  
"Oh, not much, just studying. Mom said if I don't keep my study up, I can only have 4 meals a day instead of my usual 5." Gohan said with annoyance. "Well I guess I'll be going now since you are back. See you tomorrow Krillin! Bye 18!" Gohan shouted as he started for the door.  
"Bye Gohan." Krillin and 18 replied together.  
After dinner, Krillin and 18 took a walk across the beach while they left Marron to her cheerful playing in the water just up the beach. 18 looked back and noticed how happy and beautiful Marron looked enjoying herself without even giving a thought to where her parents were.   
As 18 and Krillin continued their journey up the beach, they began to share memories of the dance and how they seemed like the only couple who enjoyed the other person's company on the dance floor. Maybe it was because they loved each other so much, that they didn't take notice that everybody else was having as much fun as they had. 18 promised herself that she would never forget that night, for it enlightened her I guess you could say.  
Later that night, Marron had asked if they could go flying for a while. Krillin and 18 had taken Marron flying only once before and apparently the feeling of flight staid trapped in Marrons mind and was unable to remove it.  
18, in a tired state of mind, promised to Marron that they would go flying tomorrow for sure since 18 was about to fall asleep right where she stood.  
"AWWWWWW" Marron gasped with failure. "Do we really have to wait for tomorrow daddy?" She continued.  
"I think mommy's right Mar. Besides, it will give you something to look forward to tomorrow, ok?" Krillin suggested.  
"I suppose" Marron said softly in defeat.  
"Ok then, off to bed with you then" Krillin said in a cheery voice.  
Later that night...  
Krillin for some reason couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't put his finger on the problem and it was bugging him to the point of distress. He had been shifting and rolling in bed for about an hour now and he finally awoke with a strange throbbing pain in his upper chest which didn't seem to affect 18 who was in a deep sleep.   
"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself in wonder. "Maybe it's just acid or some stupid thing like that. I'll go get a drink and walk around a minute." But as he attempted to get out of bed, the pain suddenly strengthened, almost making him fall to the ground.  
"Dang! This is starting to really get on my nerves!" Krillin said aloud, waking 18 from slumber.  
"What's the matter Kril?" 18 asked confused.  
"I don't know. I've got some pain in my chest that won't go away. I don't know what it is."  
"You want me to call an ambulance?" 18 asked somewhat worried.  
"No! It'll pass. Just give it time."   
Almost seconds after, the pain seemed to rush throughout Krillin's body, sending him crashing to the floor in agony.   
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Krillin screamed without warning.  
"Krillin! What is it? What can I do?" 18 sounding almost heartbroken.  
"I don't know. I-I think I'm having...a" Krillin's voice cut off as he fell to the floor unconscious.  
"KRILLIN!" 18 shouted in disbelief.  
As soon as 18 had shouted her husband's name, she noticed that Marron had appeared in the doorway and then suddenly became motionless.  
"Mommy?" Marron said innocently, seeing her father lying motionless on the floor.  
"Marron, call 911, NOW!" 18 demanded.  
Marron, in a shocked and nervous state, picked up the bedroom phone with her small hands and began to dial the three horrible numbers.  
As a voice answered the other end of the line, Marron began to speak, "please help, my daddy's not feeling well.." and suddenly 18 grasped the phone away from her daughter and tried to speak without revealing too much of her emotion.  
"HELLO?" 18 shouted into the phone. "My husband has collapsed to the floor screaming with pain in his chest.  
"Ok ma'am, well send an ambulance immediately."  
"Please hurry!" 18 said about to break down in tears.  
  
At the hospital...  
"Mommy, what's happening to daddy?" Marron asked innocently.  
"I don't know little Marron." 18 said in a soft voice, trying to comfort her daughter.  
A few minutes passed as 18 sat in the lobby with a depressed look on her face while Marron just sat and looked around at the events that were occurring around her until a man in white came up to both of them, but said nothing.  
"Ma'am?" the doctor said finally.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you the wife of Krillin?" he said having to look at his charts to remember the name.  
"Yes. How is he?" 18 said with a nervous expression.  
"Well-uh, I hate to be the barer of bad news but your husband has had a massive heart attack that by our examination of his condition has been long overdue."  
18 said nothing. She just sat there staring blankly at the doctor, making him uneasy.   
"Do you know of anything they may have inflicted this upon him? Some sort of excitement or anything like that?" the doctor finally managed.  
"We went dancing today. That's about the only thing I can think of." 18 replied with deep depression.  
"I see." He said boldly.  
"Can I see him?" 18 asked with an anxious expression.  
"Of course." The doctor replied. "Right this way."  
18 took Marron by the hand and they both followed the doctor, 18 and Marron not knowing what they may find.   
"Right here." He said pointing to a closed room.  
18 gasped and walked into the room, leaving Marron out in the hallway with the doctor.  
In the room, 18 was heartbroken by seeing Krillin lying weak on a hard hospital bed with tubes running through his veins. 18 almost had a heart attack herself at the site of her husband.  
"18?" Krillin said in a voice that 18 had to strain to hear.  
"Yeah Krillin, it's me. Try not to talk ok?" 18 tried desperately to hold back her tears.  
"I'm sorry 18, really. I thought I had the will power to fight this but.."  
"Shhh" 18 said softly not able to contain her tears anymore.  
"I-I'm sorry I turned the b-best day of your life into tragedy." He began again.  
"Please don't talk Krillin. Try to preserve your strength. You'll need it."   
Krillin now saw 18 was crying more than he had ever seen her cry, even more now than when the clothing store had burnt down.  
"18..." Krillin began.   
"Yes Krillin?"  
"You must do me a favor."  
"Anything." 18 replied in agony.   
"Promise me you'll take care of Marron for me and raise her well." Krillin added.  
18 looked at Krillin in shock and said in a muffled tone, "I don't understand. We are going to raise her together. You and me."  
Krillin put his index finger to 18's lips whispering in a low, but hearable voice, "Shhhh, just promise me."  
"But...I don't.." 18 started to say, but as she began, Krillin's hand fell motionless to his side and his chest collapsed for the last time.  
"Krillin? KRILLIN?" 18 said furiously shaking him, searching desperately for some sign of life. With no reaction or response, 18 gave up hope and fell silently onto the edge of the bed, crying in defeat. Krillin, the one person 18 truly loved and would ever love, had given up on her. Through the tears that flowed from 18's eyes, she managed to speak, "I'll always love you Krillin, always!" A few minutes passed and 18 just sat motionless at the side of her husband, wondering what would become of her life now.  
18 walked out of the room, her eyes red with tears.   
"Mommy, how's daddy?" Marron asked curiously.  
18 looked at her daughter, the one piece of her life that could still comfort her in her time of need, but said nothing. She just stood there staring at her patient daughter. Finally a small, almost unnoticeable smile crossed 18's face, trying to comfort her daughter's worrying. Still 18 said nothing. She just took Marron's tiny hand and began to walk out the door thinking only of her husband's wish, to raise Marron as best as she could. This was the only thought crossing 18's mind. If she could not be with her husband any longer, at least she could honor his wish.  
  
The next day...  
18 sat at the kitchen table, trying to shut out all the horrid thoughts of Krillin being gone and tried desperately to conjure up the memories of the best times she had with him. Suddenly and unexpected, Marron asked if they could go flying, remembering the promise her parents had made to her the night before.  
18 wondered if she had the strength to perform any fun feats (as flying was her favorite thing to do) and began to refuse the offer, but was interrupted with the memory of Krillin's wish. Slowly, 18 stood up and finally managed to say, "Sure. I did promise you didn't I?"   
"YAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Marron shouted in grateful relief.  
18 and Marron dashed into the air and as Marron did nothing but laugh and enjoy herself, 18 suddenly felt what she thought was someone's hand brushing across her shoulder. In a sudden fright, 18 looked over to her side with a shocked expression. And then 18 heard a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere say softly, "Hello 18!" 18 just about lost her concentration and almost plummeted to the ground in shock. "It's me, Krillin." This surprised 18 even more. In a state of wonder and somewhat relief, 18 could only repeat his name, "Krillin? Where are you?"  
"I'm in the afterlife. I just wanted you to know that wherever you wander, I'll always be with you and Marron until we are reunited. Even though I may not be there beside you, I will always be inside of you, giving you strength."  
18 just smiled lightly and said, "I love you Krillin."   
"I know, I'll always love you 18." And with that, Krillin's voice faded and disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving 18 with a single tear flowing down her face.  
As 18 looked over to her daughter who was looking back at her, Marron said without warning, "Mommy, do you think will ever see daddy again?" she asked.  
18 looked below, saw the world rush past them, and finally said, "Yes Marron, will see him again...  
I promise!"  
  
THE END  



End file.
